Spoon Wielding Child
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: "There is no greater vengeance than a spoon wielding child," Mac grinned. A round of laughter rolled through the office. Sequel to Aaron Taylor: Super Baby


**Because I've been in a Mac Taylor mood I can't shake and I just bought my Gary Sinise tickets for this summer...another Smacked fic...more of the every precious Aaron Taylor! Sequel of Aaron Taylor: Super Baby! Sorry I know Peyton is not a fav...but you'll be happy with what I've done!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Spoon!" Aaron exclaimed as he shoved the utensil in this mother's face.

"Yes Aaron, that's a spoon," Stella laughed. Spoon was Aaron's first word, he'd been saying it for just over two weeks. Since then he had also caught on to mom, dad and bye bye, but spoon was his favorite.

"Spoon," he giggled, pushing the spoon at her again.

"Baby, stop, Mommy knows that's a spoon," Stella groaned. She was trying to get him ready for the day. The babysitter needed the day off, so Aaron would be spending the day at the lab. As she stood him up to put his jacket on, Aaron took off running into the kitchen. "Mac, catch him!" she called.

Mac looked around his newspaper to see his toddler running into the room. He set the paper down, and moved away from the counter.

"Not so fast, little man," Mac mentioned, lifting Aaron off the ground.

"Dada," Aaron smiled.

"Yep, Daddy's got you, now Mommy is trying to get your jacket on, why are you being so difficult?" he asked rhetorically. Stella walked in and handed the small jacket to her husband. Mac somehow managed to get the squirming Aaron into the article of clothing. "Ok, kiddo, let's go strap you into Mommy's car," he cooed. Aaron giggled and waved his arms around. Mac shook his head and started for the garage.

After Mac got Aaron settled, he met his wife by the driver's door.

"Thanks," Stella smiled.

"No problem, he is my kid too," Mac shrugged. Stella rolled her eyes.

"So we'll see you at work?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to a couple meetings, but I should be there in a few hours," he disclosed.

"Ok, be safe," Stella replied kissing him.

"Same to you," he smirked. He ducked down and looked through the window at his son. "Bye buddy," he stated, waving.

"Bye bye dada!" Aaron squealed.

* * *

Mac walked into the lab and instead of going straight to his office, he went to find Stella and Aaron. He could hear Aaron's babble from the hallway. Stella looked like she was ready to pull her hair out.

"Thank God you're here," she said on an exasperated sigh.

"What's up?" Mac wondered curiously.

"Dada!" Aaron's voice interrupted. Mac reached down and scooped him into his arms.

"He is driving me up the wall, you need to take him," Stella mentioned with a guilt ridden expression. Mac chuckled softly.

"What has he been doing?" he asked.

"He's just needs more attention than I can give him while I'm trying to finish this paperwork," she disclosed.

"Alright, buddy, we're going to go to Daddy's office and let Mommy get some work done," Mac spoke to the little boy. Aaron just nodded, not having the slightest clue what his dad was saying. Mac grabbed a few of the toys off the ground and turned to leave. "Don't feel bad Stel, this job was not designed to be done while watching a toddler," he tossed over his shoulder. Stella smiled softly.

Mac set Aaron down behind his desk. The little boy sat down and occupied himself with the toys his dad gave him.

"You're not being so difficult now, what is with you today?" Mac observed. Aaron just looked up at him and grinned. Mac shook his head. "You're going to get me in trouble with Mommy," he added and started going through the things on his desk.

* * *

Mac could tell someone was staring at him. He looked up to see a female form hovering outside his office. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Peyton. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Mac's chest. He hadn't seen or talked to Peyton since he left London all those years ago. Their eyes connected. She waved sheepishly. Mac took a deep breath and stood from his desk.

"Dada?" Aaron questioned.

"Stay here, buddy," he instructed. Aaron crawled around the corner of Mac's desk and watched his dad walked out of the office. At to door, Mac glanced back, smiling at his son who was staring at him with curious blue eyes.

"Hey Mac," Peyton greeted.

"Hello Peyton," Mac replied politely.

"I was in town for a conference, I figured I would stop by and say hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she explained.

"No, you actually caught us on a pretty slow day," Mac responded. His head turned back towards his office as he heard Aaron make a noise.

"Really, you seem pretty distracted," Peyton smirked.

"Uh, no, so how have you been?" Mac changed the subject.

"I've been good, I'm really enjoying…" Peyton's words died as she watched a little boy toddle out from behind Mac's desk and move in their direction. Mac followed Peyton's gaze to find Aaron had made his presence know. The toddler whined uncomfortably.

"Come here buddy," Mac encouraged. Aaron walked towards his father and put his arms up, signaling he wanted to be held. Mac obliged. Peyton was staring at the two, her eyes wide. Whose kid was that? Mac Taylor was not a family man; at least he wasn't a few years ago. "Peyton, this is Aaron," Mac introduced, not giving any more than he had to. "Aaron, can you say hi to Peyton?" he prodded.

"Peyton!" Aaron exclaimed. Mac sent him a bewildered look. They had been trying to get him to say anything but spoon since he started talking, now he randomly decides to say Peyton? He bit back a laugh as Aaron nodded and gave him a shit eating grin that said 'aren't you proud of me, I said a different word'.

"He's uh cute," Peyton stated, not really sure where to go with the conversation anymore. Mac cringed inwardly as he saw Stella coming down the hallway. He looked down and noticed his son's eyes light up.

"Mama!" Aaron shrieked. Mac winced as he was nearly deafened by the child. "Mama, Peyton" Aaron tried to introduce his mother to his new friend. Mac watched the fires ignite in Stella's green eyes. There was always tension between Stella and Peyton, hearing Aaron say her name didn't help by any means. He saw her spin on her heel and march off in the direction of the break room.

"Oh, so he's Stella's son?" Peyton questioned, still not sure what was going on. Mac nodded. Stella returned quickly with a utensil in hand. Mac wanted to laugh so bad, he knew what she was doing. She handed the white plastic to her child.

"Spoon!" Aaron giggled happily. He shoved the spoon in Peyton's face.

"Oh, is that a spoon?" Peyton cooed, unable to resist the little boy. Something about the situation caused Aaron's excitement to grow and he playfully flailed his arms, smacking Peyton in the face multiple times with the plastic utensil. Mac was doing all he could to keep it together as he watched his son wale on his ex girlfriend.

"Hey, hey, Aaron, we don't hit," Stella stepped in, the smirk on her face deceiving her scolding tone. She removed the child from Mac's hold

"No?" Aaron questioned, recognizing the tone.

"No baby, we don't hit," she repeated.

"Peyton?" he was confused.

"Right, we don't hit Peyton," she tried to keep her tone neutral. "Come on baby, it's about time for your nap," Stella lied, carrying Aaron away, trying not to let giggles overcome her. Aaron's head popped up over her shoulder.

"Bye bye, Dada," he called. Mac closed his eyes and released a deep breath. When he opened them again, he saw Peyton's eyes jet between Stella's retreating form, and himself.

"I thought he was Stella's?" she squeaked. Mac raised his left hand and spun the white gold band on his ring finger with his thumb. He smiled softly.

"Just over three years," he shrugged. "Aaron is coming up on his first birthday, he's our first, he's only been talking a couple weeks," he added.

"How long has he been walking?" Peyton wondered.

"Almost three months," Mac provided.

"I should have known your children would be gifted," she said with a sad smile. She nibbled on her bottom lip for a minute. "I'm happy for you Mac, you finally got what you deserve," she said with an honest expression. Mac smiled in return.

"Thank you," he said softly, not sure what else to add.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella was in the break room with the rest of the team, retelling the tale of Aaron beating Peyton with a spoon.

As Mac was finishing his things for the day, Flack, Danny, and Adam filed into his office.

"So we hear your son was beating up your ex-girlfriend," Danny mentioned. Mac laughed and relaxed back into his chair.

"Yeah, why are you using the kid to do your dirty work?" Flack added.

"There is no greater vengeance than a spoon wielding child," Mac grinned. A round of laughter rolled through the office.

* * *

When Mac returned home, he found Stella giving Aaron a bath. He knelt next to her and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, your dinner is in the oven," Stella informed.

"Thanks hon," Mac smiled. He turned his attention towards Aaron. "Hey buddy," he greeted.

"Dada!" Aaron grinned.

"I see you're done being difficult for Mommy," Mac laughed.

"He sure is and Mommy is so proud of her little man," Stella cooed, tickling her son, causing him to splash around.

"I bet you are," Mac smirked, leaving to eat his dinner while they finished up.

Fifteen minutes later, Stella dropped into the chair next to him at the kitchen table. Mac looked around the newspaper he was reading to see she was half soaked and holding the ever happy Aaron. Mac folded up the paper and scooted his empty plate out of the way.

"Dada?" Aaron half way questioned, reaching for him. Mac gladly moved the small child into his lap. Aaron snuggled into his father's chest, placing his head just over his heart. He tucked his tiny hands under his chin. Mac looked down at his son; it was most definitely nearing bedtime.

"So how do you feel after running into Peyton?" Stella asked curiously.

"Peyton?" Aaron murmured, barely lifting his head from Mac's chest.

"Shh," Mac whispered, rubbing his back.

"Can you believe that?" Stella asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Has Aaron ever done anything predictable?" Mac returned with a slight laugh.

"I guess not," Stella giggled.

"But to answer your question, it was a little strange," he disclosed honestly.

"Not gonna pack up and leave me for her, are you?" she joked. Mac however, didn't miss the slight apprehension in her eyes. He reached his free hand out and set it on her knee.

"No dear, I will never leave you," Mac stated, full of conviction. "It was just weird, I mean I have not seen her since I boarded that plane in London and I never expected to see her again. It just threw me off. She looked almost sad when she found out Aaron was mine and I was married to you," he finished with a dry laugh.

"I'm sure it was some type of closure for her, she saw you again and realized just what she had given up and confirmed everything she knew that you guys weren't meant to be," Stella shrugged, not really knowing if it was the truth but knowing that's what it would have meant to her if she were in that position.

"That would be because you and I are meant to be," Mac smiled, feeling corny. "Don't ever doubt it, Stel," he added, much softer.

"Never," Stella promised, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," Mac replied, standing from the table. Aaron moved in his arms. He looked up at his dad like 'hey I was comfortable, thank you very much'. "sorry buddy," Mac grinned, looking into his child's disgruntled blue eyes.

"Mama," Aaron whined, deciding he wanted to be transferred to his mom with the hopes that she'd let him fall asleep.

"I know baby, Daddy wasn't very careful when he stood up, you were trying to sleep," Stella cooed, settling Aaron again her shoulder. Mac gently kissed the back of Aaron's head.

"Daddy can't be prefect all the time," he shrugged. Stella smiled at him.

"ninety nine percent ain't bad though," she whispered, walking out of the room.

When Stella met up with him again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly. She pressed her body against him.

"I know you enjoyed Aaron hitting Peyton with that spoon," he whispered, his breath ghosting across her ear.

"What was that you said to the guys in your office, 'there's no greater vengeance than a spoon wielding child?'" she teased, squirming out of his arms and skipping away leaving her gaping husband. How did she hear that? She turned back around and laughed mischievously at him. Mac gathered himself and ran after her. This game could be fun.

* * *

** I think next I will do Aaron first birthday, I know it's only a couple weeks later, but I think it's an important milestone.**


End file.
